thesuperiorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kandice Parker
Kandice Rose Parker (born May 30, 2009) is a powerful Witch, and the daughter of Malachai Parker. She also turns out to be the niece of Kervens Samedi and she is also the cousin of Winter Samedi, who she has a rivalry with. Kandice is a member of the Parker Family and the Samedi Family. Early History Kandice Parker was born as the daughter of Malachai Parker on May 30, 2009 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Her father was in a relationship with an unnamed Samedi, until her death. During Alaric Saltzman's wedding, her father murdered everyone at the wedding (excluding her and Alaric). During a brief moment that Kai had shared with his newborn daughter, they were both sent away to a prison world, as Kai would go on to raise his daughter to become the next leader of the coven. Personality Kandice seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. Kandice is shown to be stubborn and brave as she is willing to put herself through extreme pain and possible death in order to protect her father. People have described Kandice as being smart, possibly too smart for her own good, like her father. Due to her often disastrous past, she has resigned herself to isolation, considering it the path that will provide the least heartbreak in her life. She sees loneliness as less of a burden to bear than her formative experiences of loving so deeply and losing so terribly. Powers and Abilities Despite being born from a father with a mutated witch gene, Kandice is a witch with her own magic. She's quite powerful, as she was able to turn her father's enemies' blood into acid as Kai tells her it took him numerous amounts of time to get it right, as it only took her once on her first try. She was also able to connect with her father through her consciousness. However, Kai stated that because she puts so much power into her spells in rendered her unconscious or results in nosebleeds. Kandice seems to be at her strongest when angry at others, as she told her father when she saved him, it made her angry and sad at the same time. Weaknesses Kandice possesses the typical weaknesses of a witch. Relationships Malachai Parker Kai is Kandice's father. Kai loves his daughter dearly, and the night he murdered his family, was the night he realized that he couldn't bring himself to harm her as well. Kai's love for his only child has no limits, as he would kill those who'd ever harm her. He's extremely overprotective of his sixteen year old, but it's all for a good cause. He's highly supportive of her and there for her whenever she needs him. With Kandice being around, Kai is a better person, who has calmed down when it comes to killing people. It's clear that without Kandice around, Kai is lost in life. When he promised that he'd always protect her Kandice hugged him. Kai is also the only person who seems to be able to calm Kandice down when she has one of her episodes. Other Relationships Name * The name Kandice is an American baby name. In American, the meaning of the name Kandice is Sparkling.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/candice/ * The surname Parker is English meaning "keeper of the park". https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/parker Appearances References Category:Female Characters Category:Parker Family Category:Samedi Family Category:Characters Category:Witches & Warlocks